Right Way Up
by HPfanAllTheWay
Summary: An exchange student comes to Hogwart. She's smart and a bit of a cow. But she's there to show Lilly how much she needs James. Takes Place in the 7th year at Hogwarts


RIGHT WAY UP  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lilly was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. She was doing homework while everyone was enjoying the last day of their holidays. Lilly had it all, loving parents grate grades good looks brilliant red hair and green eyes head girl she had it all well everything but friends. No one seamed to like her well James Look-at-me-I'm-head-boy Potter who always asked her out. Each time he did she shot him down like a duck in duck hunting session. Lilly closed her eyes and pictured her life in ten years time. She would be alone virgin and have a house full of cats. It just wasn't fair she had the brains and no one liked her. Every teacher said that she was really gifted was French and they didn't teach it here or any school.  
  
Just then the door opened. Out came James and Sirius carrying a load of books and what looks like a heavy trunk they dumped the books down on the ground. 'How stupid am I' thought Lilly 'the exchange student from Australia is coming today'  
  
On the trunk in gold ink was the letters 'S.T' out from behind the boys was a girl about Lilly's hight with long wavy brown hair. She was wearing tight black leather pants and a tight pink t-shirt with little roses around the sleaves. The girl didn't see Lilly.  
  
"Sirius est un parade" muttered the girl in French under her breath. (AN the translation is Sirius is a show off)  
  
Lilly let out a little giggle. The girl eyes flashed to where Lilly was sitting.  
  
"Votre dire me. Je m'apple Lilly Evens et toi" she responded laughing. (AN the translation is, your telling me. My name is Lilly Evens and you are)  
  
"Stacy Ticarico." She said in English.  
  
"Evens I didn't know you spoke French" exclaimed James.  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me" She responded secretly.  
  
Stacy waved her wand around her body and a cloud of smoke appeared around her. When the smoke disappeared a very different Stacy was standing in front of them. Her hair was shorter and straighter her clothes where baggy.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Sirius.  
  
"My mum wants me to be like my sister."  
  
"What? Are you muggle born?" questioned Lilly knowing for experience.  
  
"Nup Pureblood. But my sister is a squib and well my mum fells bad for her so she wants an exact copy of her A.K.A me."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"My sister is a swimsuit model and they rake in the doe so she wants two pay packets instead of one. My mum was.......... I means is like all pure blood family's in love with money. Its really sad."  
  
"I know what you mean." Said Sirius, for his mum was money hungry and that's why he moved in with the Potters. No one knew this but Moony (Remus) Wormtail (Peter) and Prong (James). Sirius didn't like to tell other people about his life because he didn't want any sympathy but if you met him you would think he would want any attention that he could get. He was just like a love sick puppy craving for someone to love him. Yes he's had heaps of girl friends but they just where their for some pashing and for company he never had any really feelings for any of the girls or should I say trophies.  
  
Stacy smiled. Not knowing what to do.  
  
"Lilly my dear" started Stacy putting on a posh English ascent "Will you show me around the school for I am sick of Sirius' company."  
  
"Why serenity" Laughed Lilly as she got up.  
  
"Oh No you don't" said Sirius "We've got to show her the people to hate"  
  
"Hates a pretty strong word just says really, really, really, really, really not like someone" responded Lilly in her know it all fashion.  
  
"Well you hate me" whispered James. Stacy was the only one who picked up. She walked over to him and gave him a friendly hug.  
  
"Where's mine?" asked Sirius oping up his arms  
  
"Stick your head up your ass Sirius"  
  
"You want a peace of me?" intimated Sirius  
  
"Sorry I don't eat trash"  
  
"You know a lot of girls would like to go out with me"  
  
"Transsexuals don't count little boy" teased Stacy "Now who's going to show me around?"  
  
It ended up that Sirius James and Lilly where going to show Stacy around.  
  
They where walking to the Great hall before they heard a slimy voice from behind.  
  
"Oh look Mudblood as a little boyfriend."  
  
The four students turned around. It was Snape.  
  
"Ah you're the new exchange student aren't you?" questioned Snape  
  
"What if I am?" she responded  
  
"So how you-know-who doing?"  
  
"His fine he said to tell you to that he wants his money back. He didn't know that you would spend all his money on hookers and hash."  
  
The students started to laugh.  
  
"Do you think I'm that desperate?"  
  
"Yes!" Sirius said  
  
"Who asked you?" snarled Snape  
  
"Well you did," said Stacy standing up for Sirius.  
  
"An other air head to follow Black around."  
  
"Well at least I don't have shit for brains. And I do know how to wash."  
  
Snape turned around and walked away.  
  
Sirius went to give Stacy a hug but she pushed him off her.  
  
"Don't touch me"  
  
"STACY!" shouted a voice from behind  
  
"Remus!" Shrilled Stacy as she greeted Remus with a huge hug.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's the end of this chapter. I don't own any of the charters well I do  
own Stacy.  
  
Anyway heres some questions for you to ponder over.  
  
1. Why does Stacy hate Sirius?  
  
2. How does Stacy know Remus?  
  
3. When will Lilly and James get together? 


End file.
